Gato de amor
by Ai.no.kisu
Summary: [One short] El amor no siempre resulta como todos creen y mi pequeño gato me ayudara a entenderlo...


_**Pareja:** Brick x Bellota (Buttercup) :3  
_**Si no te gusta la pareja, porfa no leas ¿de acuerdo? ;)**

Bueno, esto seria la continuación del episodio "El armario de los recuerdos" donde las chicas viajan al futuro y ya son adolescentes...

* * *

_La ciudad de Saltadilla, un día normal, con sus monstruos y robos normales pero con una excepción, nos encontramos a nuestras heroínas ya adolescentes charlando en el centro comercial con sus contrapartes masculinas._

"Oye nena… ¿desde cuándo tienes orejas?" Sorprendido enfocaba sus ojos verdes en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

"¿Eh?" exclamo mientras se tocaba su cabeza sintiendo una suavidad diferente a la de su lacio cabello. Una risita infantil se le escapo llamando también la atención de los de cabello naranja.

"Bliz… ¿por qué no te quedaste en casa?" Bajando al pequeño gato negro con ojos carmesí que descansaba en ella.

"¿Bliz?"

"Diminutivo de blizzard, Burbuja lo encontró abandonado en medio de una ventisca por eso le puse ese nombre" Mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al aparente dulce gato.

"¡¿Es tuyo?!" peguntaron al unisonó los hermanos.

"¡Claro que es mío, que sea ruda no significa que sea insensible!" Sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta.

El pelinegro acerco rápidamente su mano para acariciarlo y antes de lograrlo este ya lo había rasguñado mientras lo miraba con recelo.

"Jajajajaja, olvide decir que lo tengo muy mimado" mientras el otro se tragaba los insultos por el dolor.

"¿En serio?" Dijo intrigado el mayor de los hermanos, nunca creyó que Bellota, la que era toda una bestia al pelear fuera capaz de tener ese lado tan… como decirlo…. cariñoso(?).

"Enserio, es tan así que es muy celoso con los pretendientes que se acercan a Bellota haciéndoles lo mismo que a tu hermano" Agregaba Bombón sonriendo por la escena.

"Nah~ Solo hay que seguirle el juego" viendo como Brick le miraba asombrado. "Muy Bliz… entonces ¿con quién se supone que debería salir?"mientras estiraba sus brazos, sosteniéndolo. Este rápidamente se soltó, salto al hombro de Bombón y de ahí se impulso al de Brick, acariciándose al él sorprendiendo a todos pero sobre todo a las chicas.

"Jeje… le caíste bien" dijo con un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido excepto por su hermana mientras cogía su gato. Estaba un poco avergonzada, básicamente le había dicho "él es el único con quien te puedes casar"… después cayó en cuentas… ¡¿CASAR?!... ¿por qué había pensado en matrimonio?... la indirecta no llegaba hasta allá aunque… le agradaba la idea.

Se vio obligada a detener su batalla mental cuando de golpe una hoja de papel había caído en su cara debido a un fuerte viento.

"Oye, no deberías estar tanto tiempo en las nubes" dijo divertido el de la gorra mientras le quitaba la hoja de la cara. Al retírala quedo estático por lo que veía, una Bellota sonrojada parpadeando varias veces para luego mirarlo, dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que la interpreto como un gracias y después desviar sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda apenada. Desde cuando ella tenía ese lado tan cautivador, o más bien, desde cuando él se fijaba en las expresiones de ella.

Por otro lado, ella además de estar algo avergonzada por sus pensamientos se puso nerviosa al ver el modo en que la miraba Brick. No era como si la desnudara con la miraba, más bien era como contemplando una obra de arte de la cual detallaba cada rasgo para guardarlo en su memoria.

Luego noto el pedazo de papel, había sido tan fuerte el golpe que sus labios a causa del labial habían quedados impreso en él. Apenas pudo aguantar la risa mientras el de ojos rojos salía de su trance y se daba cuenta de ese detalle. Hay empezaron ambos empezaron a reír.

Todo esto tampoco fue desapercibido por la líder de Las Chicas Superpoderosas, estaba más que emocionada e intrigada por lo que pasaba, era como en uno de los libros de romance que más le gustaban, así que se dedico a observarlos calladamente. Butch por su lado planeaba la venganza contra ese demonio negro sin tener que salir lastimado por su dueña.

"Y-yo tengo practica de futbol así que luego nos vemos" Excusándose con su gato en manos alejándose a paso rápido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fácil. No quería pensar en la bonita sonrisa que tenía Brick y que eso diera riendas a pensar cursilerías, sonrojarse y que ellos la vieran así. ¡No lo permitiría, eso dañaría su orgullo!

Butch no le dio importancia y volvió a revisar la revista que traía. Brick, por su parte se le quedo observando tratando de no perderla de vista.

"Sabes… algunas cosas solo pasan una vez… por lo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad o te arrepentirás" Pensaba Bombón en voz alta mientras recogía sus compras y las de su "apurada" hermana para entrar a una Butik.

Guardo la hoja de papel en su bolsillo y rápidamente corrió (no olvidemos que tiene superpoderes ^q^) tras la que le gustaba vestir de verde para abrazarla fuertemente.

Bellota se enfado por el contacto, lista para aplicarle a esa persona una llave de judo hasta que vio como un mechón naranja bajaba por su hombro, sonrojándola como los ojos de quien la abrazaba y paralizándola.

"Acaban de inaugurar una cafetería aquí, ¿te gustaría una maltada?" Trataba de no tartamudear por lo nervioso que se encontraba, primero por el impulso que resulto en estarla abrazando y segundo pensando que le preguntara el porqué de la invitación o peor aún, que le dijera que no "Incluso le gasto algo a tu gatico"

Bellota estaba sorprendida, le extrañaba mucho su actitud pero tenía que admitir que estaba… ¿feliz?... si feliz pero eso la asustaba, la última vez que sintió ese tipo de felicidad fue con aquel chico de piel verde con gafas oscuras y casi pierde a sus hermanas ese día.

"Miau…" Maulló esa adorable mascota mirándola con esos ojos de igual tonalidad que los de él.

"Parece que a Bliz le gusta la idea" Sonriendo

"Y a mi" susurro "Me encantaría ir contigo" Esta vez mirándolo directo a los ojos muy segura de su decisión. Deshicieron el abrazo y se dejo guiar por él*El pasado es pasado y de él se aprende pero no debo quedarme atrapada hay, quiero vivir este presente, este instante… con él… gracias Bliz por recordármelo* pensaba mientras miraba a su gato.

Fin~~

* * *

Espero que te halla gustado, si una parte se te hizo familiar es porque una partecita esta basada en el corto Paperman de Disney (se los recomiendo, es super-romantico *w*)


End file.
